User blog:DevonAndersen/My Do's and Don't on Wiki
EDIT: From my Drama and How To Avoid it. Always remember to have fun, be respectful and polite. My suggestion is creating a game blog. It's a long read, but really useful. I feel like Carly in iPie when she starting singing Amazing Grace [Starts singing] Amazing Grace How sweet the sound That saved a wretch like me I was once lost But now I see '' No.. just kidding. I'll leave the singing to my hubby Zack The follow below is from my old blog '''Drama and How To Avoid It', which no one read apparently, beside @Mak, @Classicgirl001, @NeveisCheese☼ Thanks Guys So if you haven't please read the blog people Read the blog! Okay, instead of blogging about how annoyed I am with the drama, ship wars, and bleh other stuff. Most of you know I'm a Seddie fan, love over-analyzing, making blogs, ect. I comment about my daughter, my hubby and the rest of my family way too much. But anyway instead of being melodramatic. Here's tips to avoid all the drama. Don't blog about how sick and tired you are. In my opinion. Vent/Talk to actual person or take your mind off it and do something with your friends. Blogging about it only makes people more sad. It is important to vent your feels again I say vent/talk to actual person or take your mind off it and do something with your friends and family. I don't what I would do if I couldn't spend time with my hubby and our daughter. It's fun and keeps me stress-level down. 1. Don't go to pages or make comments about the opposite ship Unless you're friends with someone on the Creddie or Seddie comments about Creddie's Seddie's this You know the expression. Think before you speak. Well my advice think before you post This a rule I definitely because most Creddie/Niranda fans probably have never noticed me or are really bugged at me because I talk about Seddie and my family A LOT 2. Ignore Trolls Don't comment back, just report it to an admin like Erik, Mak, Roxas ect. 3. Respect Each Other It's okay to have a differing opinion just post in a respect. Again stuff this can be prevented if you avoid make comments about the opposite ship or going on their page. Don't keep posting disrespectful things on pages or about them on your favorite page 4.Be Compassionate Remember it's a comedy show ''' I just said in the begininng I'm a huge Seddie fan. I love over-analyzing it, getting photos, ect. But don't demean someone. There are other things going in the world and in our personal lives. Ex: Hurricane Irene, The 10th anniversary of 9/11 is coming up and personally I'm expecting my second daughter and my hubby has a new album coming out '''5. Be Your Own Person, Voice Your Opinion Speak Your Mind, But do so respectfully Don't be afraid to say what you wanna say if it's something your passionate about, but again I stress try to avoid going on the opposite ships page, unless your friends with someone there. Try not to post about how tired you are or how annoyed you are. Try being positive and maybe if you don't spend time looking at negative comments or comments you disagree with. Focus on what you want to do, what you ''want to say and if it gets to that point where it really bugs TALK TO AN ADMIN '''6. Don't Leave At the influence of others' If you want to leave, do it because you want to. Not just because you're annoyed at others. You are your own person. I think you should continue to support the things you're passionate about. Don't leave because of drama or because your friends are. If you want that's your decision. Maybe it's because you spend too much time online or family or personal reasons, and maybe don't do a blog about just say goodbye to your friends on the Wiki I'm gonna sound like a contradiction on that last but taking a hiatus from the Wiki November 24th 'cause that's when my daughter Mackenzie's due. But I'll try to be back December 2nd, so for the week of November 24th-December Seddie/Creddie/Niranda and Jathan won't have to deal with the annoying girl @DevonAndersen who posts tons of Seddie, Jathan, Jennette, Nathan, and Nathan and Madisen pics, comments or blogs and who talks way too much about her family. Category:Blog posts